Baby Blues
by yami1
Summary: Nakuru found two little babies outside her door. Can she handle the pressure of being a parent and can she handle the new evil that threatens to kill these babies? Chapter 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

**Baby Blues**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura.

Author Note: Hello readers, I hope you'll enjoy this story that I've worked so hard on. I'll try updating as soon as I can. Don't forget to review and I need lots of it to see if you readers liked it. Thank you.

Summary: Nakuru found two little babies outside her door. Can she handle the pressure? Can she handle the new evil that threatens to kill these babies?

Translation: Sensei – Teacher

Daijoubu – Are you okay?

Iie – No

Chapter 1

A girl with long auburn hair sighed and looked out the window of her classroom. Usually she was not the one that daydreamed in class but today was different. She sighed again. Souchiro-sensei was lecturing about the history of Japan. Usually, history class captured her interest but not today. She wasn't even listening to the teacher. In fact, she couldn't even concentrate in class the whole day. A tap on her right shoulder brought her back to reality. She looked to her right and saw one of her best friend, Miyu. She had a concern look on her face and that's why Nakuru liked her.

"Daijoubu? Do you want to talk about it?" Miyu whispered, afraid to get into trouble.

Nakuru just smiled at her friend, shook her head and mouthed 'iie'. Sensing a little bit of assurance, Miyu went back to the lesson, leaving Nakuru to think of her problem. Her chocolate colored eyes turn to look out at the classroom window once again. Nakuru's once brightened eyes that filled with joy was now dull and a look of concern was shown in that beautiful eyes of hers.

Since she woke up this morning, there's this restless feeling that felt like something bad is about to happen. As soon as it comes, it disappeared like it was never there. Thinking that it was just her imagination, she shrugged it off.

As the final bell rang to signal the end of school, the restless feeling grew until it became unbearable that she said goodbye to her friends and hurried home. As she neared the mansion, she suddenly grew nervous. Her heart was pounding so hard that it was almost painful to breathe. She stopped for a moment to regain her composure and once again approached the mansion. As she arrived at her destination, she noticed something unusual. A big basket was lying in front of her master's mansions' door.

She approached the basket cautiously. She didn't see anything suspicious but then she heard whimpers coming from inside the basket. Out of curiosity, she lifts up the veil that covered the inside of the basket. Her eyes widened and her mouth was wide open.


	2. Baby Blues

**Baby Blues**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura and Samurai Deeper Kyo.

Author Note: Hello readers, I hope you'll enjoy this story that I've worked so hard on. I'll try updating as soon as I can. Don't forget to review and I need lots of it to see if you readers liked it. Thank you.

Summary: Nakuru found two little babies outside her door. Can she handle the pressure? Can she handle the new evil that threatens to kill these babies?

Chapter 2

She reached out her hand towards one of the baby's face and caressed his cheek just like a mother would to her little ones. Then, she did the same thing to his twin brother. As if sensing no harm, the babies quiet down and resume back to sleep. She stayed like that for awhile, observing each of the babies' features as if memorize, from their light blonde hair (almost white), down to their exposed feet. She couldn't help but tickled their feet and giggled at how cute they looked while they're sleeping. Nakuru smiled and lifted the basket carefully, as if afraid to wake the babies up and brought them into the house.

As usual, the house was eerily quiet. Touya and Yukito won't be home for another hour (cleaning duties). Yue is somewhere in the house, probably in the library reading books without interruptions. _'Spinnel is probably with Master napping in the living room'._ She quietly tip – toed up the stairs but before she could get farther, she heard the front door open and heard the chorus of _'we're home'_ echoed through the house. She swore under her breath.

"Damn, I thought they're not suppose to be home 'till later," she whispered furiously but not loud enough to wake the babies.

As she was about to reach for the last step, she felt Yue's aura. She swore some more under her breath. She was trapped. She couldn't go anywhere. Nakuru bit her lip nervously and tried desperately to think of a plan but time was running out. _'I sure hope they don't freak out,'_ Nakuru thought nervously. With a regrettable sigh, she descended down the stairs and put on her 'happy' fascade face.

"Hey guys, welcome home. I thought you guys were not supposed to be home for another hour," Nakuru said nervously but tried to cover it.

Silence was her only answer. In her haste to escape the deafening silence, she blurted out everything.

"I – I can explain. You see, I found these babies outside the door in the cold weather so I decided to take care of them. If you guys have a problem with me taking care of them, too bad 'cause I won't let you guys take away these babies," she said while trying hard not to shout out the last part to stressed out her point.

"Geezzz, you don't have to shout you know. I have ears and I heard every word loud and clear. Don't have to be hysterical either. We won't take the babies. They're your responsibility not ours," Touya said while rubbing his ears.

Yukito and Eriol just smiled, eyes glinting mischievously.

"So, what are their names, _Mommy_?" Eriol asked, purposely stressing out the word _mommy_ and trying hard not to laugh at Nakuru's expression.

Nakuru blushed furiously and staggered back a bit. Touya and Yukito were laughing out loud like there's no tomorrow. Deciding that it was the right time, Yue decided to appear and gave his former master a disapproving look. Eriol gave him an apologetic look with a smile still on his face. A sudden cry brought Nakuru out of her reverie. She picked up the baby with golden eyes who was crying his eyes out and calmed him down. She decides to name him Sasuke and the other one Shinrei. She glared at Touya and Yukito. Both gave her an apologetic smile and descended up the stairs to change. Yue however, decided to stick around and sat beside his former master near the fireplace. She looked at Eriol and answered trying not to scream over the baby's wail.

"This is Sasuke and the other one is Shinrei."

To be continued…..


End file.
